1. Field
Embodiments relate to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery, secondary batteries are capable of repeatedly charging and discharging. Lower power batteries (having a single battery cell packaged in a pack) may be used for various small-sized portable electronic devices, e.g., cellular phones and camcorders. Bulk size batteries (having several tens of battery cells connected to each other) may be used as a power source for a motor drive, e.g., in electric scooters, hybrid electric vehicles, or electric vehicles.
In general, secondary batteries may be classified into different types, e.g., prismatic, cylindrical, or the like. A secondary battery may include an electrode assembly (including a positive electrode plate, a negative electrode plate, and an insulating separator interposed between the positive and negative electrode plates), a case housing the electrode assembly together with an electrolyte, and a cap plate installed on the case. Positive and negative electrode terminals may be connected to the electrode assembly and may then be exposed or may protrude outside through the cap plate.